Horseplay
by AlibisDragon
Summary: Zoro and Luffy get left behind with the ship one day, which of course means a bored captain. So the two set out for adventure and wind up meeting a group of animals that really end up making the day anything but boring. ZoLu Oneshot


Alright, this is pretty random. This is my first One Piece fic, and it's ZoruxLuffy just to let you know. I'm not sure if it'd be considered yaoi or shounen ai.I got the idea from myself really. I horse back ride, and I had a particularly bad day at the barn, so I decided to take it out on these two! Pretty much everything bad that happens in this story happened to me, with the addition of me falling off and almost getting stepped on. But enough of my complaining. Something about this story just seems a bit off. Maybe it's OOC or something... but I hope you enjoy it just the same!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Horseplay

"No."

"But _Zoro_..."

The swordsman's scowl deepened as he _tried_ to nap against the mast of the Going Merry. "Like I said Luffy. No." Why had _he_ been chosen to stay here? He was no babysitter. Everyone else was _just _as capable of watching the ship as he was. 'My turn my ass.' He thought, 'They'd better get back here soon.'

A loud groan burst from the younger of the two. He leaned backwards from his precarious seat atop the ship's bow. "But I'm _booored_." He whined, arms flailing dramatically.

"And just what do you want _me_ to do about that?" Zoro questioned, tugging irritably at the collar of his shirt. The weather was hot and muggy. So much so that even if Luffy hadn't been bugging him, he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. 'Damn weather.'

Luffy swiveled around to face him. "Think of something to do!" The captain ordered, pointing a finger towards the sky to emphasize his point, almost toppling into the water.

Zoro was instantly on his feet, poised to leap over the rail after the boy, before the rubber-man righted himself. "Careful." He warned sharply. "It may be hot, but I'm not willing to soak my only pair of clean shorts just to save you." Zoro leaned an elbow on the swords at his waist. He was lying through his teeth and he knew it, and he was fairly sure his companion knew it too.

"Awww..." Luffy pouted. "You're mean." After his enthusiasm had almost tossed him overboard, the boy seemed to have calmed momentarily. The slight frown on his face disappeared, immediately replaced by his trademark grin as he looked expectantly at Zoro. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, more than a little irked.

Luffy hopped easily down to the deck, coming to stand beside his first mate. "Have you thought of anything yet?"

An exasperated sigh. "You haven't liked any of my ideas so far, so what makes you think I have any better ones?" He eyed the boy tiredly, wondering how his boundless energy could hold up even in this heat.

His captain shrugged lightly, smiling wider. "I didn't like those ideas because you wouldn't play _with_ me! It'll only be fun _then!_" He stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Zoro's mouth twitched in a smile. Did it really mean that much to him? He placed his hand atop the head of the young pirate next to him. "Sorry, but it's way too hot to do anything." He gave the raven-haired head an affectionate tousle in an attempt to dislodge the boy's hat

"Awww..." Luffy adjusted the treasured hat on his head, his whole body drooping. He looked as if he were pondering something as he straightened and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wait! I know what we can do!"

Zoro sighed again, crossing his arms. There was that 'we' again. "Oh, yeah?"

Hands on his hips, beaming smile firmly in place, his captain puffed out his chest. "We can go for a walk!"

Zoro groaned. Such a production for such a boring suggestion. "A walk?" He repeated.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Searching for adventure! Scavenging for treasure and excitement!" He punched his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

Zoro was about to ask about leaving the boat alone, since that was why they were still there in the first place (to watch over the boat), but thought better of it. They were probably as far away from civilization as they could be, judging from the state of the pier. At any rate, Luffy was already halfway to land. By the time he caught up with his companion they had reached a fork in the rocky dirt road.

Scratching his chin, Luffy looked at a sign nailed to a gnarled tree. "Well, the town is that way..." He pointed off to his right, "So let's go this way!" He gestured to the left trail.

And off he marched, down what seemed more like an old driveway then a public road when Zoro looked at it. The swordsman once again attempted to advise against this little excursion, but once again the boy had left him in the dust.

As Luffy walked energetically along, skipping over the larger rocks and dips in his path, Zoro enjoyed the shade of the trees lining the side of the road. Combing his fingers through his damp hair, the first mate had to admit that there wasn't much that could deter this young man, and that was something to be admired.

They had been walking for about five minutes when the tree line broke and was replaced by a wooden fence. Zoro was about to groan about being stuck back in the sun, but was interrupted by a loud snort that stopped them both in their tracks.

"Hey! Look Zoro! Horses!" Luffy pointed at the source of the noise.

Sure enough five or so horses of varying sizes and colors were lazing about at the bottom of a gently sloping hill. The one closest to them was leaning through the fence boards, its neck straining as it looked at them with interest.

"Cool!" Was all the rubber-man said before clambering up and over the fence.

"Hey, Luffy. I don't think you should be in there. That's not our property." To say nothing of the fact that the animals _could_ just be incredibly unfriendly.

The younger man waved him off before offering his hand to the approaching herd. "Hey! This ones butt is spotted!" He laughed loudly, stroking the white stripe on a black horse's face.

Zoro settled himself on the top fence rail. There had been a small farm in the area surrounding his childhood dojo, and he could recall some terms the elderly owner of the horses had taught him. "I think that's called..." He paused, the word pulling at his memory. "An... Appaloosa, I think."

"Appaloosa..." Luffy repeated quietly, absently patting the shoulder of the aforementioned horse. "That's a funny name." He grinned. The surrounding horses now had their noses all over the boy, nuzzling him in various places. "Hey! I think they're trying to eat me!" He exclaimed.

Zoro smirked slightly. "They're not eating you. That means they like you." He shifted slightly; keeping his eyes on one horse that looked particularly angry with its ears flattened backwards. "That's an act of affection."

"So..." Luffy paused, deep in thought. "So it's like a hug or a kiss?"

Shrugging slightly, Zoro nodded. "Basically." That earned him an enthusiastic grin.

"Aw, I like you guys too!" Luffy stated, fending off an especially fat horse as it began nipping at his hat. "Hey, that's not food!"

Laughing quietly, Zoro was almost startled into falling off the fence when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. His surprised shout sent the horse behind him shying backwards slightly before it approached him again, giving him an investigative head butt. Turning slowly, he couldn't help but admire the animal. This one was built much differently than the others, obviously trained for strength. Reaching out to pet the horse's thick neck his hand was met by solid muscle.

The horse didn't seem to appreciate the praise though, and turned, snapping at the swordsman's hand.

Pulling his arm away just in time, Zoro growled at the ornery equine. "You don't wanna be friendly? Fine then, go away." Shooing the large animal, he turned his back on the pasture again.

Luffy was watching this little encounter with an amused look on his face. "Hey, Zoro. Was _that_ one trying to eat you?"

"Nope." Zoro kicked the fence board below him in annoyance. "Just doesn't like me." Preparing to jump down onto the grass, the next thing he felt was a hard whack in the chest. Finding himself flat on his back, he blinked up just in time to see the ill-tempered horse from earlier wander away.

Luffy laughed heartily at his expression. "I guess not." He watched the offending animal stop beside a smaller chestnut brown one, nosing its friend around the face and neck. "Awww... that one must be his girlfriend."

Zoro grimaced, eyeing a pile of manure he had narrowly missed before looking up at the horses. "No..." He spoke, sounding slightly disturbed, from his vantage point on the ground. "They're definitely both male."

Luffy grinned as the appaloosa began snuffling at his cheek. "So they're like us!" He spouted happily.

The young man, who was halfway to climbing back to his feet, froze and fell back on his butt. "What?" His face flushed slightly.

"You know, they must be best friends!" The boy giggled, making an offhanded comment about how the horse's whiskers were 'tickly'.

"Oh." Making it back into a standing position, Zoro felt disappointment and relief battling for dominance. "Yeah." He stood, brushing himself off as he watched Luffy wander deeper into the pen. Propping himself against the edge of a nearby water trough he sighed, resting his eyes from the blazing sun for a moment.

"Hey, Zoro! Look at me!"

Hearing this, the swordsman immediately opened his eyes, searching for the source of the voice. Something was wrong. Luffy sounded like he was way too much fun. Honing in on the boy's excited laughter, his fears were confirmed. There he was, perched atop the appaloosa, legs swinging lazily in time with the horses strides. "Luffy! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His captain raised his arms wide in delight, until the horse shook his head. The movement jostled him enough for him to hurriedly latch onto the thick mane of his mount. "He's my faithful steed!" He spouted, untangling one hand to give the horse a pat on the shoulder. "See? He doesn't mind!"

Zoro chuckled. Indeed, the animal did seem quite content as it slowed to a halt beside him. Reaching out to scratch the crest of the horses neck, he found himself needing far more strength than he had expected as the equine leaned itself into the touch.

'Whoa!" Luffy swayed dangerously as the horse tilted. The young captain screwed up his face as he shifted uncomfortably. "His back is all bony." He turned when he heard a muffled snort from his first mate. "What?"

"He's probably thinking the same thing about your butt." He laughed quietly.

Luffy huffed, sliding off the horses back to stand on the ground. "My butt is _not_ bony." He declared, turning his back on Zoro and pointing at his rear end. "Feel."

The swordsman choked on his laughter, feeling himself turn red. "You want me to _what?_"

The younger pirate's smile widened at Zoro's awkward expression. "Go on." He gave a little shake. "Feel for yourself."

Zoro coughed, pressing his fingers to his closed eyelids as he turned slightly away. What the hell was going on? Since when did Luffy demand that people grope him? Since when didn't he just ignore comments like that? Why was he so flustered? Why was he asking himself so many frantic questions? He took a calming breath, willing his blush to subside. "I think I'll just take your word for it."

Luffy peeked out from behind a horse several paces away, apparently already distracted. "Huh?"

He couldn't do anything but stare. "Nothing. Just... nothing." His head was beginning to hurt.

Turning from the image of his first mate rubbing his temples, Luffy jogged further up the slope. He was busily following a previously made trail of hoof prints when he felt someone following closely behind him. "Hey!"

Zoro's head jerked up at the sudden outburst, causing his head to throb more intensely. Eased by the laughter that followed, he smiled as Luffy, shadowed by the more athletic horse, dashed across the pasture. The animal gave the young man a playful shove with his head and neck, nearly overturning the boy, and Luffy turned and shoved him right back. Though the boy's push didn't have quite the same effect as the horse's had. He found himself admiring the long, lively gait... of his captain, not the horse. His companion's grin had relaxed into a contented smile as he held his hat firmly on his head.

Luffy slowed slightly as they neared the fence line, heading back towards Zoro; the horse drawing even with the boy's shoulder. Smiling wider as he noticed his first mate watching them closely, he reached out to give the horse an affectionate pat.

Realizing that he had been caught staring, Zoro glanced quickly at his feet, surprisingly disappointed. He envied his captain's nonchalance and wished for a moment he too could be more at ease.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" The swordsman was beside his friend almost instantly after hearing the pained yelp. Seeing the now angrily fidgeting horse lift a hind leg as if to strike out at the boy, he gave his right flank a good swat. "Get!"

With a startled snort, the animal took off up the hill and out of sight.

Now Zoro turned, settling back on his previous seat as he beckoned to Luffy. "I told you to be careful." He scolded softly, his once harsh words weakened as his captain approached, a hurt look on his face. "Come here." He motioned with his hand. "What did he do?"

"Huh?" Luffy was preoccupied, craning his neck trying to see the back of his left arm. "Oh, he bit me." The pout was back, and that coupled with the slight trembling of his bottom lip made Zoro's own arm ache in sympathy.

"Let me see." When the boy was within reach, Zoro gently took his arm, seeking out the new wound as his captain was pulled closer. Finding the teeth marks, he slowly, soothingly ran his thumbs over the mottled skin. "You're definitely gonna get a bruise." He could already feel the mark starting to swell slightly. "But it didn't break the skin. You're lucky he didn't bite you harder."

With a low, keening whine, Luffy pouted harder. "He still bit me." He pulled away from Zoro, instantly feeling the absence of the warm hands.

Chuckling, the first mate shook his head at the boy's ability to hold a grudge. "He's lucky he ran away when he did. If he'd given you the chance, you would have bit him back." That comment earned him a grin.

"Yeah!" The rubber-man laughed, feeling mildly better. He prodded absently at his bite mark, wincing noticeably when he found an especially tender spot.

Rolling his eyes at Luffy's self-inflicted pain, Zoro twisted around, turning on the water spigot above the trough. "You know, It's gonna hurt more if you keep poking it." He scolded back over his shoulder.

Luffy crossed his arms, frowning. "It doesn't hurt." He lied, feigning indifference. A sudden firm grip on the wrist of his injured arm was followed by an insistent tug. Yielding to Zoro's hand, he found himself crouched on the ground, his wounded arm plunged under a constant stream of ice cold water. With a cry of protest, he tried to flee backwards, only to find himself trapped against the chest of his first mate.

"Oh, no you don't." Zoro muttered, reaching around Luffy with his other arm to hold the boy in place. "That more you argue the longer this'll take. So just sit still." Fighting through several more escape attempts, the swordsman finally felt the boy slump against him in defeat, his complaints ceasing. "Good. This is for your own benefit anyway."

Now fairly damp, Luffy 'humphed' up at his captor. He was walled in on both sides by Zoro's powerful legs. The young man found himself fascinated by the lines of the tightly knit muscles of his first mate's bare left calf.

"Just a few more-" Zoro stopped short when he felt a poke at his lower leg. He waited a moment, and the finger seemed to have stopped, so he opened his mouth to continue. "-A few more min-" The finger was back, tracing a path along the curve of the back of his leg. Zoro forced his mind to focus and willed his leg not to twitch, hands momentarily tightening on the boy's arm. "Just a few more minutes." He ground out, and finally the curious digit disappeared.

The raven-haired youth settled himself comfortably against Zoro's broad chest and stomach. "Oh, good." His arm was pretty much numb by now, but he still felt the tight grip on his wrist soften, the hands shifting to clasp the span of his arm below where he had been bitten. His crew member's thumbs rose, pressing gently into the flesh around his rapidly forming bump. "Zoro..?"

"Quiet." He ordered faintly, leaning casually on his captain. He propped his chin on top of the hat for which their crew was named, his fingers idly massaging in circles around his companions injury. "I remember students doing this after they took a severe beating from me back at the dojo. It's supposed to ease the pain." He felt the boy shudder slightly beneath him. "You cold?"

Luffy shook his head as much as he could with Zoro leaning on him like that. It felt really nice to fit so closely against his friend. And the fingers, calloused from years of training, were soothing the pain down to a dull ache that was barely noticeable over that scent that was so distinctly Zoro... and the steady, rhythmic sound of Zoro's breathing... Luffy's mind was trying to drag him in four different directions, after every sense with the exception of taste. But before he had a chance to act on that little idea, he felt the swordsman releasing him and standing up.

Zoro stood and pulled his bandana from its place around his arm. Wetting it beneath the running water before shutting off the tap, he turned and knelt beside his captain again. He wound the cloth around the boy's bruise, where the skin was already beginning to darken. He tied it firmly, but not too tightly, in place before retreating to the edge of the trough again. "Better?"

Looking down at the bandana, the boy noted that the only place that he had ever seen it besides Zoro's arm was Zoro's head. Seeing the precious cloth around _his_ arm made him feel very special, and he placed a hand over the dressing as if guarding a priceless treasure. Luffy beamed at his first mate as he stood. "Yup!"

Seeing the boy back to his old self made Zoro want to smile just as widely back, but he refrained from doing so. He'd never live it down.

The captain rested his back against the fence, distracted as his newly-dubbed favorite horse wandered closer.

The appaloosa raised his head, sniffing first at Zoro's makeshift bandage before moving to the boy's face.

Luffy giggled as the horse made little 'wuffling' noises against his cheek. Trying to return the favor, the pirate in turn blew lightly against the appaloosa's fuzzy nose.

As he watched, Zoro smiled and shook his head. At least one of the horses wasn't out to get Luffy.

The young captain was laughing even harder when the little pony began wiggling his lips against his ear. He was not nearly so jovial, however, when the generally agreeable horse promptly snorted. Right in his face.

Zoro looked on, mouth agape, as his friend's expression changed from amusement, to shock, to utter disgust; one hand rising to wipe the slime from his cheek. He bit his lip and clapped a hand over his mouth in an effort to curb his laughter. But to no avail. He doubled over, bracing himself against a nearby water trough as the hilarity made his legs weak. His eyes were tearing and his sides ached horribly, but he was laughing harder than he had in so long, and it felt great.

"Ew... _gross_." Was all Luffy could manage as he tried to scrub his face with the hem of his shirt. When that didn't work, he frowned at his first mate, who was still struggling to control himself. "Zoro, gimme your shirt!"

The young man addressed instantly sobered. "What? No way! I'm not letting you get horse slobber all over _my_ clean clothes!" Looking at Luffy though, he felt bad... for about two seconds, before dissolving into a snicker.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy's green-smeared face slipped into a mischievous expression.

The swordsman stopped mid-laugh, breath hitching slightly. This wouldn't turn out well.

The younger pirate grinned, raising his right fist. "Take _this!_"

Before Zoro could even move, his captain's hand landed a hit, square in the middle of his chest, knocking him easily backwards into the full water trough. His ankles hooked over the end of the tub and water shot everywhere, scattering the horses as the now submerged Zoro grappled for a hold on the steel. Breaking the surface of the murky, hay-ridden water, the man glared angrily at his companion. "What was _that_ for?"

Luffy snorted loudly, enjoying his turn to roll around in hysterics. "That was for not giving me your shirt!" Walking over to the end of the trough, he extended a helping hand, using the other to wipe tears from his eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Zoro took his hand, pausing. "No you're not." He replied, a smirk on his face. He fidgeted. His swords were digging into his side at an awkward angle, but at least he wasn't hot and sticky anymore.

The boy stopped to ponder for a moment before grinning and tilting his head to the side. "You're right, I'm no-_ot!_" His sentence ended with a loud splash.

On that last note, the soggy first mate had decided it was payback time, and had given the hand in his a good yank, pulling his captain into the trough with him. Well, _on top _of him was more like it. Oops...

Luffy gasped, finding himself straddling his crew members lap, his face pressed into a damp shoulder. He braced his hands on the broad chest beneath him and pushed himself up. He felt unusually comfy where he was right at that moment, despite being damp and smelly.

Zoro sucked in his breath as the boy shifted to face him. His face was burning red, he could feel it. An awkward silence fell over the paddock, save for the soft swishing of the horses tails as they went about their business. "Um..." He fought for something to say. "Take that?" He offered, grinning uneasily. As much as he hated to admit it, feeling this gross wasn't so bad when his captain was right there with him.

The words seemed to wake Luffy up from some sort of daze, and the young man blinked. "Oh... heh, yeah." He couldn't climb out of the water fast enough, but turned to help pull Zoro out as well, strangely silent. Leaning back against the edge of the trough, he began to wring out his shirt.

The swordsman looked down at himself, wondering whether or not he should even bother trying to get rid of the muck on his clothes. He felt cooler now, on a more positive note. "Hey, at least your hat didn't get wet." He suggested, trying to break the discomfort in the air.

The boy placed a hand on top of his hat in response, his grin returning full force. "Huh? Oh yeah!" He laughed.

As if on cue, the horses returned, having deemed it safe to approach them once again. Luffy's friend the Appaloosa went straight over to him, giving him a hard, playful bump with his head. This in turn effectively sent Luffy straight backwards into the tub _again_, hat and all.

Running a hand through his short hair, Zoro sighed as he watched the straw hat float serenely on the surface. "Spoke too soon." He watched, and waited, and seconds passed. Luffy never resurfaced, his sandaled feet the only part of him visible. Then a thought sprang to Zoro's mind, striking him cold. 'The cursed fruit...'

Could his inability to swim affect him even in barely three feet of water?

Not waiting for an answer, Zoro plunged both arms into the trough, straight up to his shoulders. He felt frantically around for the still boy, his fist closing around the front of his shirt. With one smooth motion, Zoro hauled his captain up and out of the water. Settling him on the ground, he supported the boy with his arm, which he wrapped protectively around his chest. Swiftly landing a good couple smacks between Luffy's trembling shoulders, he rested his hand on the back of the boy's neck, his fingers sifting gently through his damp black hair as his companion coughed up mouthfuls of water.

The young pirate's choking subsided into short gasps, his hands rising to cling to the arm around him.

The boy's desperate grip worried him. "Hey, you okay?" Zoro ventured a guess as to 'no,' but asked just to be sure. The young man against him turned silently, his chest heaving. Hands clenched at his sides, fisting in the fabric of Zoro's shirt, and the future king of the pirates pressed his face into his chest, embracing him like a terrified child. Like the child he was behind that unending determination.

Luffy felt arms shift and tighten around him. Being cradled against his first mate eased his panic, and his breathing slowed. Allowing himself a few more moments of comfort, he stood, tottering slightly. "I'm okay now." He stated, not entirely sure that was true.

"Are you sure?"

Luffy offered Zoro a grateful smile. The concern was as evident in his voice and expression as it was in the hands that steadied him. "No, but I will be." He turned slightly, feeling one arm disappear before his hat was placed back upon his head. "Thanks." He mumbled, slightly disoriented as he gave the Appaloosa a shaky farewell pat. The poor animal even looked sorry with its ears drooped sideways.

Zoro helped his captain back through the fence and onto the road, the pair pretty much 'funned' out for the rest of the day. He offered his friend an arm to lean on until his legs strengthened beneath him, and they slowly made their way back to the ship in an oddly content silence.

* * *

Fully satisfied after a good... well, an as-good-as-they-were-gonna-get-with-that-shitty-cook meal, Zoro settled himself on his back in the setting sun, listening to the sounds of the ocean and the rest of the crew finishing their dinner. They'd beaten the rest of the crew back to the ship by a good hour, even after their excursion, and had easily cleaned and changed before anyone was the wiser about their adventure. Zoro's bandana had found its way back to his arm, and as soon as Luffy had seen the loads of supplies they had brought back with them, his little accident was all but forgotten. 

Well, for Luffy at least. Zoro however, was going to have trouble forgetting his captain's panicked expression for a long time. He folded his arms behind his head, intent on falling asleep, when an abnormally loud 'LUFFY!' sounded from the kitchen. There was a shriek that the swordsman recognized as the captain's voice, and then the door slammed open.

Luffy came hurling out of the doorway, landing in a crumpled heap on the deck.

Nami and Sanji glared from the inside door before stomping back inside, slamming the door again.

"Ow..." The rubber-man mumbled, rubbing his head. He righted himself, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He grinned when he spotted Zoro, and scooted over beside his first mate. "Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro sat up when his captain approached, turning to smirk at him. "What was that all about?" He let his eyes drift over the boy's left arm, noting the bluish-yellow stain that had resulted from his earlier bite.

Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah, nothing really. They just don't know how to share."

He laughed out loud at that, leaning over to knock the straw hat off the boy's head, ruffling his unruly hair. "Oh, sure." He waited a moment before adding, "How's your arm?"

"A little sore." The young pirate couldn't help but grin knowingly back, retrieving his hat and fiddling with the brim as they lapsed into silence.

After a few minutes, Zoro spoke up. "You know, you had me pretty scared back there." He propped an arm on his raised knee, gazing out towards the horizon.

Luffy chuckled softly. "Me too. I guess I kinda panicked and froze up there." He admitted, pausing. "But I knew you'd save me."

Zoro just smiled, not knowing how to respond.

But his comrade continued, surprisingly subdued. "Thanks... Zoro."

The swordsman watched as the boy's eyes fell to his lap again, his fingers still working around his hat, straightening it. "Anytime." And he meant it. Turning back to the sea, he was shocked when Luffy suddenly leaned over, wiggling his soft lips against Zoro's cheek. Pressing a hand to his face, he turned to regard his blushing captain. "What was that?" He was met by an enthusiastic smile.

"I was nuzzling you!" Luffy stated, trying his best to look innocent while looking expectantly at him. "So what are you gonna do, _bite me?_" His grin, if at all possible, widened.

Zoro paused, staring at the never-ending puzzle that was his captain... and his... "Well, I'm no horse. So..." He trailed off.

Luffy turned a questioning gaze his way, opening his mouth to speak before a hand on the back of his neck silenced him. All that escaped was a quiet 'huh?'

Zoro leaned over, pulling the object of his now recognized affections closer. He pressed his lips to Luffy's, savoring the soft, simple gesture. His movements were clumsy and awkward, but he felt his captain begin to respond, trying his best to complement the swordsman's embrace.

The younger boy let out a quiet whimper of uncertainty, one hand moving hesitantly to rest against Zoro's chest; seeking an anchor.

Hearing the cry, Zoro jerked back, turning pointedly away to avoid Luffy's reaction. His face was burning as he cleared his throat. He fought for something to say. Should he pretend that hadn't just happened? Should he apologize?

"Zoro?"

He flinched as he heard the underlying question in the boy's voice, but faced him anyway, shocked at the smile he found. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're not a horse."

sigh I wish I'd had a Zoro to make my day all better...

Well anyway, there you go! Hope you liked it! Feel free to review! I'd love some feedback because I was going to try another one piece fic. Thanks for reading


End file.
